


A Cat's Smile

by CheshireCat612



Series: A Cat's Smile [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Cheshire Cat, Neverland, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Wonderland, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat612/pseuds/CheshireCat612
Summary: What if Pan fell in love with a girl? ...Too cliche? Well throw in Rumpelstiltskin, a magic obligation, and a time limit, and the story spirals out of control, as does the girl's life. Can she get it back under control? Or will she descend into madness? Find out in A Cat's Smile.





	1. The Beginning

**Once Upon A Time**  
**There was an enchanted forest filled with**  
**all the classic characters we know.**  
**Or think we know.**  
**One day they found themselves**  
**trapped in a place where all their**  
**happy endings were stolen.**  
**Our World.**  
**This is how it happened…**

A prince with a red cloak, dark brown hair, and scruff on his face rode fast down a long land bridge. His grey speckled horse galloped, as the Prince Charming pushed the horse’s limits. A trail of blue wisps followed a young pale girl with dark blue hair that faded into a sea green, as she constantly disappeared for a few seconds before appearing a few meters ahead. When they finally reached the edge of the forest, they continued on and pushed themselves harder.  
Branches snapped under the horse’s hooves and the girl, Cheshire, now had cuts anywhere that her black half-mask and hood didn’t cover. The prince only urged his horse to go faster as they stormed through the magical forest. It had started snowing, the white flakes drifting past as they came into the view of 7 dwarfs and a glass casket. Charming quickly dismounted and rushed towards the casket as Cheshire stood back and tears welled up in her eyes. She turned around to the horse and began to sob when she heard,  
“You’re too late.”  
Charming shook his head after the dwarfs moved away giving him a perfect view of the beautiful princess’s casket which had been gracefully carved into a tree trunk with a elegant lid of glass and wood.  
“No... NO!” Charming shouted in denial as he ran up to the coffin, his deep red cloak swaying softly behind him.  
Cheshire covered her mouth with a gloved hand as she cried and approached the coffin, pulling off her mask and hood in respect. The princess in the glass case, Snow White, looked completely at peace with her black hair spread out. In fact, she looked as though she was simply sleeping. ‘I have failed…’ The young one thought to herself.  
“Open it.” Charming softly demanded, staring at Snow.  
“I’m sorry. She’s gone.” Grumpy said through gritted teeth, glaring at the desperate prince.  
“Please, at least... let me say goodbye.” Charming pleaded with a tear running down his face.  
Grumpy snuck a look at Cheshire and with a nod, he and the other dwarves carefully lifted the glass lid of the coffin. The snow fell quietly, landing in the dead princess’s hair and creating a look of magic. Gently touching her face, Charming leaned down and gently kissed her. However, as soon as their lips touched a wave of light shot out from between them and the snow disappeared, replaced with a shining sun.  
“You found me.” Snow said in a relieved yet joyful voice, as she opens her eyes.  
“Did you ever doubt I would?” Charming questioned playfully.  
“Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause.” She replied slightly panting, as she sat up.  
“Well, you never need to worry. I will always find you.” Charming said.  
“Do you promise?” Snow asked.  
\------------------------------------------  
“I do.” Charming stated.  
“And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?” The priest asked.  
“I do.” She replied, happily as she smiled at her groom.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest stated.  
Everyone started cheering, even Grumpy and Cheshire were clapping and smiling. Snow had blown the kingdom away with her beautiful feathery dress and Cheshire felt honored to be her maid of honor. However, just as Snow and Charming leaned in for the kiss, the main doors flew open revealing The Evil Queen.  
“Sorry I’m late.” She said smugly.  
Two guards rushed forward to stop her, but she simply flicked them to the side. A blue bow and quiver appear on Cheshire as she steps in front of the newly-weds with an arrow notched and ready to fire.  
“Run! It’s the queen!” One of the dwarves yelled.  
“She’s not queen anymore,” Snow declared as she grabbed Charming’s sword and pointed it at the queen. “She’s nothing more than an evil witch.”  
“No, no, no. Don’t stop to her level. There’s no need.” Charming, or rather David as Cheshire and Snow knew him, said trying to calm her down and reclaiming his sword from Snow’s hands.  
“You’re wasting your time. You’ve already lost, and I will not let you ruin this wedding.” He continued.  
“Oh, I haven’t come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear. I’ve come to give you a gift.” Regina replied with a fake sweetness.  
“We want nothing from you!” Snow spat, as she held onto David’s arm.  
“But you shall have it! My gift to you… is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You’ve made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love will be taken from you forever. For out of your suffering, will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do.” The Queen declared before, she turned around and started to walk away.  
“Hey!” An arrow flew across the room and embedded itself in the Queen’s shoulder. However, Charming’s sword was too late and the queen disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
Charming grabbed Snow and pulled her into a hug, as they stared at the door worried. However Cheshire was caught up in her own world, staring at the place where the queen had been, silently vowing to protect the couple till her death.


	2. Pilot

Heading home from searching the forest, I start to think about Neverland. The trees and nature here are nothing compared to the forests there. I can still remember the parties that would take place in the dead of night. Dancing around the fire, Peter’s pipes playing in the background, all while everything else is a complete blur. The stars would shine brightly above us with the only light from the fire and the moon to illuminate the area. I would catch Peter’s eyes from where I was dancing and he would gaze at me with eyes full of amusement and warmth. I can still feel them on me now. Shaking my head to break my train of thought, I set my mind to why I was even in the forest. Henry had gone missing yesterday after school, and I haven’t slept since Regina called me to ask if he was with me and to inform me that he never came home from school. I tried to file a missing person’s report with the Sheriff's office. However, Graham said he had to be missing 24 hours first, because he could have been playing in the forest or down by the beach. Yeah right, if he was in the forest. I would have found him by now, I thought. As I near the non-working clock tower, I can feel my eyes drooping closed so I focus on keeping my feet moving until I hear a stranger’s voice come from around the corner,  
“Why doesn’t everyone just leave?”  
“They can’t, if they try bad things happen!” Henry, speak of the devil.  
Suddenly feeling wide awake, I speed up my pace and as I round the corner, I see Henry and a random blond woman talking in the middle of an abandoned intersection. I rush over to him instantly.  
“Henry, what are you doing out here? Is everything alright? Do you know how worried I’ve been, you nerd?!” I question him rapidly, taking the lady next to him by surprise. Probably my sudden arrival or maybe it was my non-American kind-of-British accent (something I picked up from my many years with Peter).  
“I’m fine, Kat.” He says in an almost bored/fed up tone, causing me to lightly smack him upside the head.  
“Well, in that case, Regina almost cut off my head. Where have you been?” I demand in a tone that’s more concerned than annoyed.  
Then, I finally turned my attention to the blond woman.  
“And who is this?” I ask sharply.  
“Just someone trying to give him a ride home.” She manages to reply before Henry spoke up.  
“Oh, she’s my mom, her name is Emma.” Henry bluntly interrupts.  
“Oh, I see. I’m Katrina Blanchard.” I said, looking her up and down and analyzing her carefully.  
“Do you know where he lives?” Emma asked, clearly uncomfortable.  
“Oh yeah, of course, right up on Mifflin Street. The mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block.” I responded, checking Henry for injuries.  
“You’re the mayor’s kid?” Emma asks looking down at Henry, meaning he clearly hadn’t told her.  
“Uh, maybe.” He glances up at her nervously.  
Just in time to make the situation more awkward, Archie came along with Pongo.  
“Hi, Henry, Katrina. Where were you today? You missed our session.” Archie questioned, knowing that if I was there and calm then, Henry was fine.  
“Oh, well…” Henry starts to speak up, before I cut him off.  
“I’m sorry, Dr. Hopper. I forgot to tell you, I took Henry on a field trip to see one of my old friends, Emma.” I replied for Henry gesturing to the woman awkwardly standing there.  
“Oh?” Archie questions suspiciously.  
“Yeah, I took him up to her house for a visit and when she heard more about the town from Henry, she wanted to come see the place herself. I’m on my way to Granny’s B&B now to get her set up with a room.” I explain smiling and playing it off like this is nothing.  
“Ah, well just remember what I told you about lying in our last session. Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.” A) Very dramatic, so points to you for that and B) If only you knew, I think as I roll my eyes.  
“Okay,” Emma interrupts, looking even more uncomfortable than before, if that’s even possible. “I should probably get him home.”  
“Yeah, once we drop off Henry, I’ll show to the B&B. It’s been a long drive. Get home safely, Archie.” I move to get into the car as Archie walks away, but as soon as he rounds the corner, I step away from the car.  
“He lives on Mifflin Street, I’ll call Regina and tell her that you're dropping him off. I’ll leave it up to you and him to explain why he was with you. Granny’s is right there and it’s open 24/7.” I state looking at the blonde adult. “And you, Henry, next time you decide to go on a road trip either tell me where you’re going so in case of emergency I can find you or tell me where you want to go and I’ll drive you there, I have my motorcycle and you know that I’ll do anything for. Now, I gotta get back to Mary-Margaret's soon or she’ll kill me. Stay safe and be careful, Henry. Goodnight to both of you.” I say before kissing the top of Henry’s head, curtly nodding to Emma, and walking towards Mary Margaret’s loft.  
\-------  
“I’m not crazy.” Henry states looking up at his birth mother  
“I didn’t say that, just neither of them doesn’t seem cursed to me. Maybe Archie is just trying to help you.” Emma responds trying to reason with Henry.  
“He’s the one that needs help because he doesn’t know.” Henry pleads.  
“That he’s a fairytale character?” Emma questions doubtfully.  
“None of them do. They don’t know who they are.” Henry reasons.  
“Convenient, all right I’ll play. Who were they supposed to be?” Emma asks in a teasing manner.  
“Archie is Jiminy Cricket, and I’m not sure who Katrina is, because her section of the book was cut out.” Henry states, as he goes to get into the passenger seat of the small yellow car.  
“Right, the lying thing, I thought your nose grew a little bit.” Emma teases.  
“I’m not Pinocchio.” Henry replies, sounding a little upset.  
“Of course, you’re not, that would be ridiculous.” Emma mumbles to herself, as she got into her car.

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

_“I say we fight!” Charming shouted as he slammed his fist down on the table, where he sat next to Snow and Cheshire._  
_“Fighting is a bad idea.” Grumpy said._  
_“Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.” Jiminy spoke up, in a soft tone._  
_“And how many wars has a clear conscience won?” Cheshire spat at the small bug, causing Snow to glare at her._  
_“I agree, we need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse.” Charming/David pronounced._  
_“But can we trust Rumpelstiltskin?” Doc questioned._  
_“I’ve sent my men into the forest, the animals are abuzz with the queen’s plan.” David said leaning his hands on the table._  
_“It’s true.” Cheshire groaned, rubbing her temples. “The robins outside my window were very chatty.”_  
_“This is going to happen unless we do something.” David said sternly._  
_“There’s no point, the future is written.” Snow interrupted, tired and weak._  
_“No, I refuse to believe that, good can’t just lose.” Charming stated._  
_“We can.” Snow murmured._  
_“No.” David said in a soft voice, kneeling next to Snow. “No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child, she will be the savior.”_  
_“He’s right,” Cheshire said with her eyes closed, focusing on the energy the child was giving off. “She will be strong, and she will come back for us.” Cheshire opened her eyes, revealing their change to a cat-like iris._  
_“Your child, Snow White, will save us all.”_  
_Just then, the doors opened and many knights came in pulling the trunk of a tree, with the Blue Fairy flying beside it._  
_“What the hell is this?” David questioned them._  
_“This is our only hope of saving that child.” The Blue Fairy spoke softly as she flew in front of Charming and Snow._  
_“A tree?! Our fate rests on a tree?!” Grumpy yelled, before looking back to Charming. “Let’s get back to the fighting thing.”_  
_“The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?” The blue fairy asked, looking over at Geppetto and his son, Pinocchio, who was smoothing the back of a wooden whale down._  
_“Me and my boy, we can do it.” Geppetto said happily while patting Pinocchio’s hat/head._  
_“This will work. But, we all must have faith.” The blue fairy stated causing Snow to reach over and grab James’s hand in a happy moment of awe._  
_“What’s the price?” Cheshire asked standing up, and directing everyone’s attention to her. “All magic comes with a price, I know that better than anyone. So, what is the price?”  
_ _“The catch is... that the enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits and this tree can protect only one.” The Blue Fairy said nervously, Charming looking down at Snow worried._

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

“Please don’t take me back there.” Henry whines as Emma opens the gate.  
“I have to, I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you.” Emma replies as she quickly walks up the pathway in front of the mayor’s house.  
“I don’t even have parents, I just have a mom and she’s evil!” Henry says raising his voice.  
“Evil? That’s a bit extreme isn’t it?” Emma questions.  
“She is, she doesn’t love me, she only pretends to.” Henry mumbles.  
“Kid, I’m sure that’s not true.” Emma says softly, bending down to his height.  
“Henry!” A black haired woman rushes down the path, eyes puffy and red from crying. She embraces him tightly, before pulling him away and checking for any clearly visible injuries.  
“Are you okay?!” She demands, her voice wobbly and hair a mess. “Where have you been?”  
“What happened?” The woman, otherwise known as Regina, stood up asking Emma.  
“I found my real mom!” Henry spits at Regina, in a voice full of hate, before running up through the front door and into the house.  
There was an awkward silence as Regina stared at Emma in disbelief.  
“Your Henry’s birth mother?” Regina asks shocked.  
“Hi.” Emma says timidly.  
“I’ll just check on the lad, and make sure he’s alright.” The sheriff, nodded at the ladies before awkwardly backing up into the house.  
“How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?” Regina questioned calmly with a small smile.  
“Got anything stronger?”

“How did he find me?” Emma questions Regina.  
“I have no idea.” Regina responds preoccupied with pouring the alcoholic drinks. “When I adopted him, he was only 3 weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn’t want to have any contact.  
“You were told right.” Emma replies looking around curiously.  
“And the father?”  
“There was one.”  
“Do I need to be worried about him?”  
“Nope, he doesn’t even know.”  
“Do I need to be worried about you Miss. Swan?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Well Madame Mayor, you can relax.” Graham speaks up as he walks down the stairs. “Other than being a tired little boy, Henry is fine.”  
“Thank you, Sheriff.” Regina acknowledges Graham sweetly.  
Graham nods again at the two woman and heads for the door.  
“I’m sorry he dragged you out of your busy life.” Regina says walking to her library. “I really don’t know what gotten into him.”  
“Kid’s having a rough time, it happens.” Emma replies, thinking back to her own experience.  
“You need to understand that ever since I’ve become Mayor, balancing everything has just been tricky. You have a job, I assume?” Regina inquires, straightening the clock on the mantle.  
“I keep busy.” Emma shrugs.  
“Imagine having another one on top of it.” Regina continued. “That’s being a single mom. So, I push forward and with Katrina’s help it works. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life, I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?”  
“I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairytale thing.” Emma answered taking a sip of her drink.  
“What fairytale thing?”  
“Oh, you know his book. How he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.”  
“I’m sorry, I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“You know what? It’s none of my business. He’s your kid. And I really should be heading back.”  
“Of course.”  
Emma was driving down in road in the rain, when she looked over to her passenger seat only to see Henry’s book.  
“Sneaky kid.”  
She looked back up at the road only to see a light grey wolf in the middle of the road, it’s hazel eyes calm as he stared at her. Emma swerved to avoid the wolf, her car slid into the ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign, knocking her out cold. A gentle breeze flowed through the car door, which had popped open during the crash, flipping the pages in Henry’s book, Once Upon A Time. Starting with a picture of flying monkeys then the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland, and finally settling on a picture of Geppetto and Pinocchio making the vessel which would save the entire Enchanted forest.

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

_Geppetto held half the door to the tree trunk, before going back to the workbench where Pinocchio is smoothing the other door. Snow looked outside from her balcony, at the tower where the wood workshop was. She turned and walked into the bedroom she shared with David._  
_“I don’t want to do this.” Snow said pleadingly._  
_“It has to be you.” David replied._  
_“I’m not leaving you.” Snow stated, her voice cracking as she hurried over to David._  
_“It’s the only way.” He begged, hugging her to his chest. “You go in there and you’ll be safe from the curse.”_  
_“He said it would be on her 28th birthday!” She raised her voice as she responded._  
_“What’s 28 years, when you have eternal love?” David said softly, while Snow cried. “I have faith. You will save me, as I did you.”_  
_They kissed passionately, but briefly, as all of a sudden Snow grabbed her stomach in pain._  
_“What’s wrong?!” David asked concerned.  
_ _“The baby,” Snow whispered, her voice becoming strained. “She’s coming.”_

_Grumpy sat on the edge of the castle wall and took a swig from his bottle of whiskey, before looking back down at the valley in front of them. Standing up in a hurry, Grumpy start yelling at Sleepy to get up. He quickly rushed over to the bell at his station and started to ring it,  
“The curse! It’s here!” _

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

I sit in the corner of Mary-Margaret's, or Mary as I prefer to call her, classroom watching her teach her class about the construction of birdhouses. I had already made my birdhouse from driftwood that I had found a couple of days ago, and it was on Mary’s desk as a gift, which seemed fitting as she was a “teacher”. I put my headphones on and began listening to something slow and soothing. Listening to music is really the only time I feel at peace. Looking up from my sketchbook as I hear the bell ring, I begin to pack up my bag. Then at the same time, Regina storms into the room, heading straight past me towards Mary. I take off my headphones, and listen up.  
“Miss. Mills, What are you doing here?” I hear Mary ask Regina.  
“Where’s my son?” Regina demands.  
“Henry?” I speak up from the back of the room. “He called in and told me he was sick. I told him to take it easy and that I would bring the homework over later. He’s not at your house?”  
“You think I’d be here if he was?!” Regina snaps, causing me to put my hands up in surrender. Directing her attention back at Mary, she continues, “Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?”  
Regina points at Emma who stands awkwardly in the background. I nod at her, and almost feel a bit bad about being a part of all this.  
“I’m sorry, who are you?” I barely hear Mary asking the confused blonde.  
I tune them out. The answer is simple, but I have the feeling that they will stretch it out. She is the woman who gave birth to Henry, so I didn’t really know what else I expected from Regina. She is always so scared of losing Henry, but I wasn’t really worried about her hurting him. I turn up my music as the song switches to something loud and filled with anger, closing my eyes and trying to think a happy thought.

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

_“You can’t what?”_  
_“…I-I can’t… can’t…”_  
_“Can’t what?”_  
_“I can’t write….”_  
_*muffled snicker*_  
_“Don’t laugh! Peter! IT’S NOT FUNNY!”_  
_“Awe. Come on, don’t be that way! Come back, Cheshire! I’m sorry!”_  
_“Go away, Pan!”_  
_“Awe. Come on… Pleeeeease…”_  
_“…”_  
_“…”_  
_“…Fine…”_  
_*thud*_  
_“PETER PAN! GET OFF OF ME NOW!”_  
_“No.”_  
_*sigh* “Alright fine, can we at least teleport to one of our treehouses? The ground isn’t the best place to cuddle, Peter.”  
_ _“Alrighty, Ches.”_

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

A loud thump sounded through the classroom, causing me to jolt out of my daydream. I rip out my earbuds as I stand, clenching a fist. I saw that Regina had gotten upset and left, but not before knocking a stack of books over.  
“Sorry to bother you.” Emma says, bending down to help Mary.  
I walk over and take the books from Mary’s hands with a small short smile. She smiles in return as I straightened them.  
“No it’s… It’s okay. I fear this is partially my fault.” Mary replies kindly.  
“How’s the book supposed to help?” Blondie inquires as I grab my bag and put it on.  
“What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There’s a reason we all know them. They’re a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn’t always make sense. See, Henry hasn’t had the easiest life.” Mary explains as they walk out of the classroom, with me jogging after them to catch up.  
“Yeah, she’s kind of a hardass.” Blondie mutters the last word, since we are in a school.  
“No, it’s more than her. He’s like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away?” She stops and looks over at me and Blondie, but I just continued walking with my head down. “…I am so sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean in any way to judge you.” I hear Mary try to apologize.  
“It’s okay. I get it. What’s wrong with her?” Blondie asks in a low voice.  
“Katrina? I adopted her about 2 years ago when she was found living in a treehouse in the woods, stealing small amounts of food and supplies from local stores. She’s always been this way and I guess she had to grow up quick.” Mary whispers and I can feel their gazes on my back before I turn the corner.

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

_“I can’t have this baby now!” Snow White screeched, her voice strained and hoarse.  
“Doc, do something.” Charming begged, as Snow squeezed his hand tight. “It’s going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on.”_

_Cheshire and Regina sit in a black fancy carriage, riding up to the castle. Regina looked out the window and smiled wickedly, while Cheshire sat across from her with a stone cold expression on her face._  
_Regina looked over to the girl and smirked, “It’s time. Go on ahead, I’ll be there soon… And remember our deal.”  
_ _Cheshire cringed and with a nod, quickly vanished with a poof of blue smoke._

_“It’s ready.” Geppetto announced as he ran into the room. Charming started to pick Snow up bridal style, however he was soon stopped by Doc.  
“It’s too late. We can’t move her.”_

_“The wardrobe… It only takes one.” Snow said weakly looking down at Emma._  
_“Then our plan has failed. At least we’re together.” Charming smiled weakly, trying to stay positive._  
_“No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe.” Snow demanded._  
_“Are you out of your mind?” Charming questioned, surprised._  
_“No, it’s the only way. You have to save her.” Snow pleaded._  
_“No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying.” Charming tried to reason, only to be shut up by Snow._  
_“No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance.” Snow insisted, begging Charming to just listen._  
_Charming nodded, kissed Snow’s forehead gently, and picked up Emma very carefully. He ran over to the door and grabbed his sword out of its scabbard. Yet as he opened the door, he sees two of the queen’s guards outside on the floor, dead. He rounded the corner and sees Cheshire clutching her bleeding arm. He quickly raises his sword towards her, but as she gives him a tired look, he lowers it. When he opens his mouth to speak, she holds up her bloodied hand and turns around before disappearing. He continues to the nursery room. He burst through the door and is soon followed by Cheshire who suddenly appeared. He rushed over to the wardrobe and put Emma in._  
_“Find us…”_  
_All of a sudden, he heard a sharp cry. He whipped around to find Cheshire run through her stomach from behind. She fell to her knees as the sword is pulled from her wound. Through gritted teeth, she used all the magic she could spare to close the wardrobe doors. Then her eyelids fell shut and Cheshire fell to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dark blue smoke.  
_ _“No!” Charming yelled as he watched her body disappear, swinging his sword wildly at the guards before him before being overpowered and stabbed in the chest. The 3rd knight stepped over his body and checked the now empty wardrobe._

_Snow weakly ran into the nursery, only to find a dead Prince Charming._  
_“No, no! No! No! No! Please… Please come back to me.” Snow pleaded crying, and kissing him over and over._  
_“Oh, don’t worry dear. In a few moments, you won’t remember you knew him, let alone loved him.” The Evil Queen sneered with victory, as she walked through the nursery doors._  
_“Why are you doing this?” Snow questioned with a sorrow filled voice._  
_“Because this is my happy ending.” Regina replied with a smirk, gesturing to the room around her._  
_Two of her guards ran in panting._  
_“The child?” She asked._  
_“Gone. It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It’s nowhere to be found.” The guard said almost nervously._  
_“Where is she?” Regina questioned Snow harshly._  
_“She got away… You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win.” Snow started softly, but ended in a strong voice._  
_“We’ll see about that.” Regina scoffed. “Where is Cheshire? she is supposed to be here.” She asked, looking at one of her guards._  
_“We don’t know, she was last seen heading here, following the King.” The other guard spoke up._  
_“Oh, well. Her loss…”_  
_All of a sudden, a purple twister of smoke ripped the top of the roof off._  
_“Where are we going?” Snow inquired in a scared and shouting to be heard._  
_“Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine.” Regina smiled with happiness, as a thick purple smoke surrounded them and filled the room._  
_Meanwhile, Cheshire stood in the woods watching the smoke envelope the castle, focusing on healing her wound. The smoke crept towards her as her skin finished stitching itself together. Standing and bracing herself against a tree, she glared at the approaching purple fog,  
_ _“I’ll see you soon, Regina, and I will make you pay for what you’ve done here.”_

////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\

I walk down the street from Mary’s, just heading to quickly check on Henry again before actually going to sleeping, when I hear talk coming from Granny’s Inn, next to me. I check the huge clock tower… which doesn’t work, I totally knew that.  
“Now, what’s the name?” That’s totally Granny.  
“Swan. Emma Swan.” Emma?  
“Emma. What a lovely name.” Rumpelstiltskin?  
“Thanks.” Emma said awkwardly.  
Wait, could this Emma be the Emma? Oh my god, that means that now Snow and Charming are the same age as their daughter because of the time freeze... That’s just weird. I got so caught up in my thoughts, that when I jerked myself back to attention, I heard Granny say,  
“Welcome to Storybrooke.”  
And for the first time in 28 years, the clock tower’s hand moved and for the first time in over 200 years, the pain in my right side came back.


End file.
